Love Story
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Shannon Bird |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album The Singles Collection: Part 3 - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 November 19th, 2009 - }| ! Format colspan=2 } - }} ! Recorded colspan=2 May 15th, 2009 - }| ! Genre colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Length colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Milk and Cereal" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Love Story" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Disappear" (2009) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Shannon Bird singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "If U Seek Amy" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Love Story" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Toy Soldier" (2010) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Music Video - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Love Story" at Youtube.com } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "Love Story" is a song by American country-pop singer Taylor Swift and the sixth music video single featuring American actress Shannon Bird. Background Growing tired of the repeated use of the same artist (Britney Spears) for all of her videos, Bird suggested to start leaning toward other artists. When she suggested the idea for "Love Story", Jager was hesitant with the video idea. Bird, however, agreed to take care of directing the video. The video shoot took place the morning of May 15th, 2009 and lasted the whole day. The main scenes used for the shoot included Van Courtlandt Park, Manhattan College, and various areas around 238th street. Bird's original co-star of the video, ___, became reluctent about shooting the video and never showed up to the shoot. In a last minute effort, Bird found a replacement, ___, to co-star with her. Music Video Critical Reception Legacy After its release, "Love Story" was moderately promoted and peaked at 79 views on its premiere. After being entered in a Taylor Swift Contest (hosted by Youtube user DigitalMunchies)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWwaSj-58GA and winning the music video categoryhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeWITqtUcXo, the video peaked at 193 views on November 28th, 2009. The video, along with three other music videos released by bryant825 Productions ("Crazy In Love", "Milk and Cereal", "Disappear") were entered in "FAXO's Best Youtube Music Video 2009", which honored the best Youtube music video of the year. "Love Story", despite receiving moderate success, peaked at 51 on the chart and received over 1600 voteshttp://tweeter.faxo.com/Best_YouTube_Music_Video_2009?page=3. The video has been Bird's most successful single to date. Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'Love Story' VIDEO – 3:49 Charting Position Release History References